A toda Costa
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Y esto es lo que puede ocurrir cuando a Eros se le antoja flechar a una hija de Hécate


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**_

_**Esta historia participa en el reto "¡Oh, no! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser el amor?!" del foro El Campamento Mestizo.**_

**A toda costa**

_**Corazones volando por todo lado (Check)**_

_**Mini bebes con pañales y arcos adornando todos los lugares posibles (Check)**_

_**Un gran número de muérdagos (Check)**_

_-Espera, ¿por qué necesitamos muérdagos?-_pregunta una chica castaña con ojos verdes

_-Porque mi estimada Katie, la tradición del muérdago indica que quienes estén bajo el tienen que besarse-_le responde una chica de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros

_-Pero Lou, no crees que estás haciendo esto un poco extremo-_pregunta Katie media temerosa

_-¡Para nada, todo sea por conseguir a mi rayo de sol!-exclama la hija de Hécate_

Katie mira extrañada a su amiga. Desde que despertó, Lou Ellen se había empecinado en conseguir una cita por San Valentín con el hijo de Apolo, Will Solare.

_-No entiendo-_dice Katie_-¿desde cuándo te gusta Will?_

_-Desde esta mañana-_responde la pelinegra simplemente

_-¿QUÉ?_

_-Me desperté y me di cuenta de lo maravilloso que era, de cómo brilla su cabello ante los rayos del sol, de lo hermoso y profundo que son sus ojos azules como el cielo, de su espléndida sonrisa, de su asombroso cuerpo bien trabajado y esos brazos y ese cu… _

_-Ok, ok, ya entendí-_la corta Katie_-así que…desde esta mañana te gusta Will_

_-sep_

_-Pero creí que te gustaba Percy, incluso entraste de forma secreta en su club de fans-_dice Katie pensativamente

_-Vamos Katie, a todas les gusta Percy-_responde Lou entornando los ojos_-es como el amor platónico de cada chica del campamento…aunque creo que también es el de algunos chicos, has visto como lo mira Malcom de la cabaña de Atenea_

_-¿Malcom? Pero es el hermano favorito de Annabeth, creo que te estas confundiendo-_responde Katie mirando extrañada a su amiga

_-Escuche a Drew decirle a Lacy que Mitchell había escuchado a Malcom diciéndole a Jake que sentía algo por Percy más allá de la admiración_

_-¿Estas creyendo uno de los chismes de Drew?-_Katie dice incrédula, nadie en el campamento debía creer los chismes de Drew por lo menos no el 100% del mismo

_-Técnicamente es un chisme de Mitchell y él es mucho más creíble que Drew-_aseguro la hija de Hécate

_-Cómo sea-_murmura Katie quitándole importancia_-volviendo a tu problema con Will…¿qué planeas hacer?_

_-Muy simple, lo perseguiré hasta que quedemos atrapados bajo un muérdago entonces no le quedara más opción que besarme y luego me hará su novia y nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos y…_

_-Espera-_Katie vuelve a cortarla ignorando la mirada molesta de Lou_-no puedes obligarlo a besarte, no importa si es tradición o no_

_-Oh mi pobre, inocente y dulce Katie-_el tono meloso de Lou estaba preocupando a la hija de Deméter_-tengo todo resuelto. Los muérdagos están encantados, aquellos que queden atrapados deberán besarse o nunca podrán salir_

_-Pero eso puede ser un arma de doble filo y si terminas atrapada con otra persona como Clovis o el Sr. D-_finaliza Katie horrorizada_-imagina que termines bajo uno de esos muérdagos con el Sr. D_

_-Vamos Katie, mi magia no es tan poderosa como para atrapar al Sr. D-_Lou le quitó importancia a las palabras de Katie-_mejor aprovecha mis muérdagos y atrapa a Travis con uno_

_-¡LOU!-_chilla la hija de Deméter totalmente sonrojada

_-Si no te apresuras te lo van a quitar, escuche que hay un par de hijas de Afrodita con ganas de romper su corazón_

_-¿De dónde escuchas tantos chismes?_

_-De por ahí y por allá, ahora volviendo a lo de Travis y tú_

_-No-_dice firmemente Katie_-estábamos hablando de Will y tú_

_-Oh Katie querida, tú solo observa y veras como al final del día Will será mío-_Lou hace una pose triunfal antes de irse saltando en busca del hijo de Apolo

_-Pero que rayos les pasa hoy-_murmuro Katie mirando a su amiga irse entre saltos rumbo a la enfermería

Lou Ellen, la gótica media punk hija de Hécate había elegido una de sus mejores ropas para aparecer frente al hijo de Apolo. Se había puesto un sencillo short negro, un polo de tiritas blanco, sandalias de tacón (las cuales había tomado "prestado" de la cabaña de Afrodita) y sus negros cabellos estaban adornados con un ganchito en forma de flor. Dando una imagen muy lejana a la que solía mostrar.

La hija de Hécate llega entre saltos a la enfermería, mira a todos lados hasta encontrar al hijo de Apolo. Will estaba sentando leyendo un libro de medicina escrito en griego; Lou podía sentir la esencia divina de Apolo previniendo del libro, era muy parecido a los libros que su madre amablemente les había dado a sus hijos.

_-Hola Will-_saluda ella sonriendo con dulzura

_-oh, hola Lou-_devuelve el saludo el hijo de Apolo_-¿se te ofrece algo?_

_-En realidad nada, es solo que esta mañana me desperté y me dije: Lou debes trazar una mejor amistad con todos-_contesto simplemente

_-Eso es…interesante-_dice extrañado el hijo de Apolo_-así que…decidiste comenzar conmigo_

_-Se podría decir_

_-mmm-_Will mira analíticamente a la hija de Hécate_-eso es algo sumamente genial de tu parte Lou-_responde sonriendo ampliamente

La hija de Hécate no puede evitar sentir como su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente al ver esa sonrisa, a duras penas logra evitar que un sonrojo se apodere de su rostro.

_-Bueno, supongo que podemos fomentar la amistad con una rápida clase de tiro con arco-_dice Will mientras se para y se acerca a la puerta

_-Eso realmente me encantaría, no soy muy buena en eso-_responde Lou siguiéndolo

_-No es tan difícil-_continua diciendo Will_-solo debes concentrarte y… ¿es eso un muérdago?_

Rápidamente Lou mira encima de sus cabezas pero ahí no había nada. Con curiosidad voltea a ver a dónde Will estaba apuntando. Ahí a unos metros de ellos colgando de la rama de un árbol había un pequeño muérdago y debajo del muérdago…estaban Percy y Nico. ¡Annabeth iba a matarla!

_-Me pregunto por qué parece que Nico no puede alejarse-_murmuro Will pensativo

_-Seguramente Percy está intentando que Nico no vuelva a irse al inframundo-_contesta rápidamente Lou

_-Si seguramente es eso…pero no entiendo porque ambos están sonrojados-_sigue murmurando Will mientras se dirigen al área de arquería

Lou se queda quieta durante unos segundos, había olvidado que los muérdagos además de atrapar a las personas les diría el único método para liberarse…¡Y SERIA SU VOZ LA QUE SE ESCUCHARA! Si Will lo llegaba a escuchar se daría cuenta de que todo fue un plan creado por ella.

Lou tenía ganas de llorar, ahora en vez de intentar atrapar a Will debajo del muérdago iba a tener que asegurarse de que no termine ahí. Aun así decidió no rendirse, ella conseguiría una cita con Will a como dé lugar.

Pero parecía que la suerte no estaba departe de Lou, cuando llegaron al campo de arquería un sumamente sonrojado Percy pasa corriendo por ahí, huyendo de un ejército de zombis

_-¡ESA ERA LA ÚNICA SOLUCIÓN!-_chilla el hijo de Poseidón sin dejar de correr

_-¡DEJA DE CORRER PARA QUE PUEDA MATARTE!-_le responde a gritos Nico

El ejército de zombis pasa corriendo y destruyendo todo a su paso. Lou se quedó sin sus clases particulares.

_-Vaya, eso sí es raro-_murmuro Will viendo a los otros dos correr_-mmm…no creo que podamos hacer la clase hoy y posiblemente tardemos una semana en arreglar esto_

_-No te preocupes Will, lo retomaremos cuando podamos_

_-genial, ahora creo que iré a decirle a Quirón sobre esto-_dice Will sonriendo antes de correr rumbo a la casa grande

Lou camina de regreso a su cabina, tenía que pensar en un nuevo plan.

Pasando por la cabina tres puede ver a Percy intentando entrar siendo retenido por un furioso Nico que al parecer aun quiere golpearlo.

_-Ustedes-_masculla Lou oscuramente_-arruinaron mi oportunidad_

_-Ehh...Lou no sé de qué estás hablando-_responde Percy medio nervioso

_-Un segundo-_murmura Nico _-esos malditos muérdagos eran tuyos_

_-Yo tenía el plan perfecto y se vio arruinado por culpa de ustedes-_continua ella_-ahora me vengare_

Percy la miraba sin entender mientras Nico intentaba huir. Lou murmura unas palabras antes de empujar a Percy y a Nico dentro de la cabaña. Satisfecha con su trabajo se aleja.

_-¿Qué fue todo eso?-_pregunta Katie saliendo de la nada

_-Me estaba vengando, ese par de idiotas frustraron mi plan maestro-_responde Lou

_-No creo que encerrarlos en la cabina de Percy sea una gran venganza, Nico puede salir con su viaje sombra-_comento Katie conduciendo a su amiga al interior de la cabaña cuatro

_-No podrá salir-_Lou se ríe oscuramente_-conjure todos los muérdagos dentro de la cabaña tres antes de encerrarlos_

_-¿QUÉ?-_chilla Katie_-¡Cuándo salgan van a matarte!_

_-Para eso tendrán que pasar por muchos muérdagos, me asegure de mandarlos hasta el otro extremo de la cabina_

_-A veces me das miedo-_dice nerviosa la hija de Deméter

_-No te preocupes, idee un plan B en caso de que este falle-_dijo Lou felizmente

_-No estoy segura de querer saber…_

_-Tiene que salvarme-_la corta Lou_-me pondré en peligro y luego Will llegara y me rescatara y nos iremos galopando hacia la puesta del sol_

_-¿Y en qué clase de peligro te meterás?-_pregunta Katie_-te recuerdo que estas en un campamento semidiós donde cualquiera podría salvarte de algún problema_

_-Eres una arruina planes, en ese caso tendré que pasar al plan C-_chilla Lou

_-Y ese es…_

_-Lo emborrachare y luego…_

_-No_

_-Peeerrrroooo_

_-No-_repite Katie_-eso no funcionara, a Will no le gusta tomar_

_-Entonces utilizare el plan D…yo realmente no quería llegar a eso pero si no tengo más opción_

_-Oye…espera cuál es tu plan D-_Katie sabía que no debía preguntar

_- Po-ci-on-de-a-mor –_deletreó suavemente Lou

_-¡LOU!-_chillo en regaño Katie_-no puedes darle una poción de amor a Will_

_-Pero sería sumamente fácil-_se defendió ella

_-Pero no sería real-_la sigue regañando la hija de Deméter_-haber…por qué no intentas algo tradicional _

_-Lo de los muérdagos no funciono_

_-NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE ESO-_chilla exasperada Katie_-mira-_dice soltando un suspiro_-que te parece si dejas todos estos planes raros de lado y simplemente le dices a Will que te gusta_

_-¡Estás loca! ¡Eso sería absolutamente vergonzoso!_

_-No tanto como todo lo que planeaste-_Katie ya no sabía cómo ayudar a su amiga

_-No te preocupes, así tenga que aparecerme hasta en su sopa, haré que Will Solare me note y se dé cuenta de que soy la mujer perfecta para él_

_-Solo recuerda que la puerta de mi cabaña estará abierta por si quieres venir a llorar…digo a hablar_

_-Vaya amiga eres-_le responde Lou media enfurruñada

Hablaron un rato más antes de que Lou regrese a sus descabellados planes.

Durante el resto del día. Lou se aseguró de parecer en cada lugar en el que Will estaba…solo que nada salía como quería. Termino cayendo al lago, en una práctica de lucha con Clarisse (aún no está segura de como paso eso), hablando de moda con las hijas de Afrodita lo que ocasionó un extraño desenlace y hasta ayudo a los Stoll en una de sus bromas.

Al llegar la noche, Lou decide que el plan de Katie no parece tan vergonzoso, es imposible encontrarlo vergonzoso después de una larga charla con las hijas de Afrodita, charla que termino con ella medio desnuda en medio de la cabina de Atenea…aun no entiende como sucedió.

Con la frente en alto una muy decidida hija de Hécate busca a Will para decirle sus sentimientos. Lo busca en su cabaña, en la enfermería, en el destruido campo de arquería, incluso desbloquea la cabaña de Poseidón para buscarlos…de la última tuvo que salir rápidamente para volver a bloquearla pero la cicatriz quedaría eternamente.

Finalmente lo busca en el lago. Ahí encuentra varias parejas tomadas de las manos como Clarisse y Chriss, otras haciéndose arrumacos como Travis y Katie, algunas personas furiosamente plantadas como Annabeth (ella solo espera que la hija de Atenea nunca se entere de su participación). Y luego estaba Will tan hermosamente parado junto con Niza la hija de Hefestos.

_-¿Por qué Niza está cerca de mi Will?-_murmura Lou antes de esconderse detrás de un par de matorrales para escuchar lo que hablar

_-Entonces…Will por qué me trajiste aquí-_la hija de Hefestos esta media sonrojada

_-Bueno…mmm…yo…ehh…-_Will se encontraba nervioso

_-Si…-_dice Niza en un claro intento por alentarlo a continuar

_-Es que…tú…-_Will suelta un suspiro exasperado_-esto es más difícil de lo que creí_

_-Vamos Will, somos amigos puedes decirme lo que sea-_le dice Niza sonriendo con tranquilidad

_-Es que yo…yo…yo no quiero que sigamos siendo amigos-_dice Will. Lou no entiende del todo por qué la mirada de Niza brilla con esperanza_-porqué…porqué tú me gustas mucho _

Lou siente como su corazón se parte en dos. Con pasos vacilantes se va alejando, por alguna razón algo la llama en la cabaña diez. Entra en la vacía "casita de muñecas", en medio hay una hermosa mujer de rubios cabellos y ojos zafiro.

_-Hola Lou Ellen-_saluda la mujer con suave voz

_-Lady Afrodita-_murmura Lou sorprendida por la presencia de la diosa antes de hacer una leve inclinación

_-Mi dulce niña no tienes que hacer una gran reverencia-_dice Afrodita mientras se acerca a la semidiosa_-déjame ver…sip, esto es obra de Eros…al menos puedes agradecer que no te flecho a una escultura. Aunque puedo agradecerte que me ahorraras el trabajo que con mi dulce Percy_

_-¿Perdón?-_Lou mira extrañada a la diosa

_-Oh, no tienes que disculparte. A mi hijo le gusta causar revuelto sobre todo en aquellas que dicen odiar el amor-_comenta la diosa cantarinamente_-haber, haber-_la diosa sopla suavemente sobre la cabeza de Lou_-eso es, ya todo está resuelto_

Un segundo después Afrodita ya no estaba. Lou mira desorientada a su alrededor.

_-¿Qué rayos?-_murmura extrañada

Al salir de la cabaña diez por alguna razón siente ganas de irse a la cabaña de Deméter. Entra y se hecha en la litera de Katie, se queda dormida mientras la espera.

_-Lou…Lou-_una voz despierta a la hija de Hécate_-¿Cómo te fue con Will?_

_-Will…-_murmura media dormida_-mmm…lo vi declarándose a Niza_

_-Oh cielos, Lou lo siento mucho-_contesta Katie abrazando a su amiga_-¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Bien…lo que sea que me domino todo el día ya se ha ido-_siguió murmurando Lou_-pero…puedo quedarme aquí por hoy_

_-Claro que si Lou, para eso estamos las amigas-_dice Katie sonriendo levemente

Aun cuando sabe que todo fue causado por culpa de Eros, Lou Ellen no puede evitar sentir un pequeño pinchazo de dolor cuando ve a la nueva pareja del campo paseando de la mano. Ella simplemente sonríe con tristeza. Nada más le importaba, ni el que Connor haya decidido que Katie debe estar con él en vez de con Travis, ni que Drew se enterara que el hijo de Némesis con el que salía la estaba engañando, ni el que Percy decidiera terminar con Annabeth por alguna razón desconocida antes de acompañar a Nico al inframundo.

_-Hey Lou ¿qué haces aquí sola?-_Lou voltea hacia la voz, era Mitchell el hijo de Afrodita, con el mismo color de cabello y de ojos con los que vio a su madre el día anterior

_-Hola Mitchell, solo veo el cielo-_contesta la hija de Hécate

_-Ya veo, es un hermoso día ¿no crees?-_dice el hijo de Afrodita_-ahora, ayer fue San Valentín y estaba buscándote para…_

_-Odio San Valentín-_lo corta Lou

_-oh…ya veo-_responde medio incomodo el hijo de Afrodita_-pero…ehh, ya sabes soy un hijo de Afrodita y tal vez…_

_-Odio a los hijos de Afrodita solo sabes causar problemas-_masculla Lou

_-¡Lou eres muy cruel!-_medio chilla Mitchell mientras se va corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos

_-eh…Mitchell a dónde…-_Lou mira extrañada al hijo de Afrodita que se va corriendo_-Pero que le pasa_

_-Eres una tonta-_le dice Katie saliendo de la nada

_-Ehh Katie no aparezcas así, un día de estos me vas a matar del susto-_se queja Lou

_-Tú no tienes remedio-_dice la hija de Deméter soltando un suspiro

Y así fue como termino otro día de San Valentín en el campamento mestizo. Unas cuantas parejas se formaron, otras terminaron, sentimientos salieron a la luz mientras que otros siguieron ocultos. Pero eso es lo que normalmente pasa en este día tan lleno de amor en el aire. Claro, todo sería más fácil si a los dioses no se les antojara intervenir.

W&L

Holas! Espero que les haya gustado.

De momento sigo robando internet (Hermes debe estar muy orgulloso de mi, tal vez consiga tener mini Lukes…aunque preferiría al verdadero Luke atado y amordazado ˆ-ˆ)

Me tardare un poco más en el siguiente cap de The Mark of Athena, porqué está resultando ser más largo de lo normal XD

PD: No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios

byebye

PD2: seee lo sé las notas de autor no varían mucho…en mi defensa diré que es porqué robo internet XD


End file.
